Ken Hisatsu
"Polishing the talent! I cut open my future. 'Amazing Ability', GekiChopper!" Ken Hisatsu/'GekiChopper' (久津 ケン／ゲキチョッパー, Hisatsu Ken/GekiChoppā) is the fifth member of the Gekiranger team, colored white with orange accents in a suit that resembles a karate uniform. Biography He is a lazy prodigy who trained at the Beast Origin Village and mastered one of the oldest fighting styles in the Beast Arts: the karate-styled Fierce Beast Rhinoceros-Fist (激獣ライノセラス拳, Gekijū Rainoserasuken) as a way to get over the pain of losing his mother at a young age. Ken was originally to aid Ran Uzaki and Retsu Fukami, but he left to travel abroad since his Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers were busted. Furthermore, he sold the Virtuous Beast Sword that Sha-Fu gave him for travelling money. He is a free spirit as well, not letting his own talents and family ties to the Fierce Beast-Fist be all he's known for. Ken can utilize the Fierce Ki Hard Diamond (激気研鑽, Geki Kensan), a genius technique in which he condenses his Fierce Ki into a diamond blade on his hand with which can cut through anything. However, his laziness and frequent complaining get in the way. He eventually manifested Extreme Ki on Christmas Eve out of his passion for the holidays. He frequently uses the word "Osu" (押忍), which is a term in karate meaning "patience with myself and others." He also uses "kenzan," an archaic Japanese word that means "Just arrived" and is also a pun on his name, Ken. Using the SoZyuTo, he can summon and control Beast-Fist God SaiDain/Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh. During the final battle, Ken, alongside the other Fierce Beast Fist users, including the Fist Sages, keep Long at bay until Jan Kandou, Ran, and Retsu return. He witnesses the three Gekirangers defeating Long and sealing his powers. After the battle is over, Ken returns to work at SCRTC Meisters. Jan meets up with Ken to say farewell one last time before setting off on his own journey. After transforming into GekiChopper, Ken says, "Polishing the talent! I cut open my future. 'Amazing Ability,' GekiChopper!" (才を磨いて、己の未来を切り開く 「アメイジング・アビリティ」 ゲキチョッパー！, Sai o migaite, onore no mirai o kirihiraku. "Ameijingu Abiritī," GekiChoppā!). A few years later, Ken fought alongside not only his own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. GekiChopper GekiBeasts *Beast-Fist God SaiDain / Beast-Fist Giant God SaiDaiOh Arsenal *Beast-Fist Henshin GekiChangers *Strongest Henshin Hand-Blade SaiBlade *Virtuous Beast Sword Gekiwaza These are techniques emploted by Ken. Rhinoceros-Fist Gekiwaza An ancient Gekiwaza of Brusa Ee that Ken mastered with his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond technique. * : Used with SaiBlade Cutter Mode, a powerful slash of the SaiBlade ** : A stronger version of the attack. ** : Using the power of muni-muni (teamwork), Super GekiRed and GekiChopper combine the Super GekiClaw and SaiBlade into the Super SaiBlade. Super GekiRed then uses Extreme Ki Infusion on GekiChopper who is now able performs a powerful slash, creating the power. ** : * : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a rapid barrage. ** : GekiChopper fires a single powerful projectile from the SaiBlade Finger. ** : GekiChopper uses the SaiBlade Finger mode to fire a multi-rapid barrage. * : GekiChopper uses his Fierce Ki Hard Diamond with the SaiBlade Cutter to perform multiple slashes on an opponent. SaiDaiOh Gekiwaza Techiques utilized by SaiDaiOh as controlled by GekiChopper. * : SaiDaiOh sticks his sword in the ground, leaving a trail of explosions. * : SaiDaiOh spins his sword very fast, creating a freezing storm. * : The Break Big Sword's blade extends at the enemy, creating a mark on the opponent. Ranger Key The is Ken Hisatsu's personal Ranger Key and what became of his powers after he along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The GekiChopper Ranger Key was mainly used by Ahim de Famille (Gokai Pink), who used it to fight as GekiChopper. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ken received his key and became GekiChopper once more. See also *Dominic Hargan Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai White Category:Child Category:Gekirangers